Gallery: Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1
"Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" Hiccup and Toothless coming for Astrid.jpg Under water.jpg Saving Astrid 2.jpg Having rescued Astrid.jpg Thanks Hiccup.jpg In the meantime.jpg At that ship.jpg Stem to stern.jpg Dagur will steal them.jpg "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2" We'll net it.jpg "Imperfect Harmony" Astrid excitedly saying we made it.jpg Sitting on rocks.jpg I guess we don't.jpg Where were making.jpg Vote on where we're making camp.jpg Making camp.jpg You were right.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the moon.jpg Who knows what we will find out here.jpg Sitting by the edge of the island.jpg Astrid having shoved Hiccup out of the way of the amber goo.jpg Amber deathsonga.png "When Darkness Falls" We ignore it.jpg Astrid giving Hiccup two thumbs up.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup to show him her design.jpg Since you brought it up.jpg What are you up to.jpg One idea.jpg Idea from Smidvarg.jpg "Big Man on Berk" Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg Fall in love.jpg Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg "Gone Gustav Gone" Watch him.jpg Major breakthrough.jpg I don't know GGG.jpg Out ther.jpg Dagur was very clear.jpg We can't risk it.jpg After Hiccup says I'll be careful.jpg "Reign of Fireworms" Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what the twins are saying.jpg Come on Astrid.jpg Response to the postion Hiccup is given.jpg Come on Hiccup.jpg While listening to the rules.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what she is in for.jpg Are you gonna let.jpg What ya in for.jpg What just trying to be funny.jpg By ourselves.jpg "Crushing It" Astrid starting to answer Hiccup's question.jpg Sort of.jpg "Quake, Rattle and Roll" Quake, Rattle and Roll-Hiccup;Astrid.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Hiccup;Astrid-2.JPG "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" Hiccup having just handed Astrid something.jpg We're only taking.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Stoick says I'm waiting.jpg Find out who it is.jpg I was thinking if we.jpg How we can find.jpg Wait until after.jpg She's definitley.jpg "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" Saying goodbye to Heather.jpg Hiccup nodding to Heather.jpg Astrid having put her arm around Hiccup.jpg Astrid having put her right hand on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg I still have you.jpg Astrid after saying but I still have you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg "The Next Big Sting" Astrid at seeing Hiccup start falling.jpg Astrid watching what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup is done with the flight suit.jpg Changes on a little something.jpg If you say.jpg Out of his cage.jpg Not on his own.jpg Pretty good idea who helped.jpg Did for us.jpg He helped us.jpg For that little time.jpg "Total Nightmare" After the fight sounds cease.jpg latest.jpeg Site Navigation Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Astrid and Hiccup's Relationship / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1